


Clever Fingers

by venatohru (inquisitor_tohru)



Series: Drabbles (100 words) [11]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Interspecies Sex, Lekku As An Erogenous Zone, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Treat, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/pseuds/venatohru
Summary: Leia trailed her fingers over Oola's lekku, marvelling at how receptive they were to her touch.
Relationships: Oola/Leia Organa
Series: Drabbles (100 words) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750795
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Clever Fingers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningstar/gifts).



Leia trailed her fingers over Oola's lekku, marvelling at how receptive they were to her touch. Oola leaned into Leia's caresses, guiding her hands to where the flesh was softest and most sensitive. She sighed as Oola's hand dipped between her thighs, rubbing against her clit with practised ease. Leia mirrored Oola's technique, tracing lazy circles on the underside of her lekku.

It wasn't long before Leia trembled with pleasure, but Oola kept her steady, clever fingers bringing forth orgasm after orgasm until the overstimulation was almost too much, and Leia flopped onto her back, comfortable amongst their mismatched pillows.


End file.
